


i want to die therefore pidge wants to die too

by depressedtrashcant



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Panic Attacks, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, at least i think its a panic attack, dont read, hoo boy, if any of these trigger u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressedtrashcant/pseuds/depressedtrashcant
Summary: pidge tries to overdose





	i want to die therefore pidge wants to die too

**Author's Note:**

> once again if suicide and suicide attempts trigger you, dont read

Pidge sat on their bed, staring at the pills on their desk and contemplated the pros and cons of trying to commit suicide (again)

The pros of swallowing those pills were just death.

The cons were that overdose wasn't very effective: it didn't work enough to be reliable. There was also the fact that pills aren't very fast-acting, although they supposed they could just pretend to be sick if someone found them.

Whatever, they thought, if it worked? Great! If it didn't just pretend to be sick, simple as that.

Sighing, they debated writing a suicide note, but ultimately decided against it: it would be embarrassing if someone found it before they died or if they didn't die and it just sat there.

Grabbing the pills, they sat up on their bed they searched for the water bottle they always kept in their room.

Finally finding the water, they grabbed the pill bottle and counted out 20 pills, putting them on their bed.

They took a sip of the water and swallowed. Repeat. Eventually, they got all 20 pills down and counted out another 20.

When they finally swallowed the last of the pills, they thought about getting up to find something to wash that horrid pill taste out of their mouth. They didn't.

Pidge lay back down. They didn't feel sad, or angry, not even happy, they just felt numb and tired.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

When Pidge woke up they felt nauseous, attempting to make it to the toilet before they threw up all over their bed. It worked halfway.

Suddenly, all the emotions they expected to feel last night came crashing down. 

They were crying but they couldn't stop it, they could still taste the pills _why did they feel like something was in their throat_ was it always this hard to breathe? _why is it so hard to breathe?_

After what seemed to be an eternity they stopped crying and got up. 

They looked into the mirror to make sure it didn't look like they were crying just a minute ago. They took a deep breath before exhaling. 

Maybe they could get out of training, they forgot how shaky overdose made them. They would just tell Shiro that they were sick and needed to take the day off. 

They didn't want to talk to people right now, maybe they should just leave a note on their door and sleep. That seemed like a good idea, they were really tired even though they just woke up.

Pidge immediately forgot about their plan to leave a not on the door when they walked back into their room, they just went straight to their bed and flopped down, falling asleep instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> ,,,,yeah
> 
> this is basically my first suicide attempt.
> 
> minus the voltron stuff
> 
> sorry if its incoherent, i haven't slept in a while


End file.
